Haytham Kenway
Haytham Kenway is the secondary antagonist from Assassins's Creed 3. He is the father of Connor and the son of Edward Kenway. Goals: Further the goals of the Templars, Find the Grand Temple,unite the Colonies under Templar rule, kill Anarky, Bender, Black Star and the Star Alliance. Main Allies: Charles Lee, White Star, Captain Hook Rivals: Bender, Anarky, BlackGarurumon, Mister Sinister Main Enemies: Connor, Black Star. Tsubaki, Taki, Ezio Allies: Charles Lee, White Star,Templar Orders Enemies: Connor, Black Star, Tsubaki, Taki The Star Alliance, The B Team, Slade's Ensembles, The Striker Force, The Alpha Team, The Miracle Elite, The Multiuniversal Resistance, Anarky, The Terrorist Unit, The Children of Blackgarurumon, Mister Sinister, The Sinisters of Evil His theme Died: July 1, 2014 (aged 55) Blackpool Haytham will debut as the secondary antagonist alongside his sidekick, Charles Lee. While White Star is the main antagonist. In additon to is plans he is trying to kill Anarky. Haytham has a history rivalry with BlackGarurumon, Mister Sinister, and Anarky. Out of all the main villains, Haytham is truly one of the more capable, cunning minds though there may be more competiton. Haytham becomes one of the current main antagonists in LOTM: Next Generation Island Tour and Blackpool alongside his rivals, Blackgarurumon and Mister Sinister. While dealing with Anarky who eventually allies with the former. Haytham's Alternate Death He encounters with Bender as they both fight with combat experience. They both then stealth to hide from eachother until Bender stealth behind Haytham. They both fight again until Haytham escaped. Haytham tries to find Bender but when the lights are out in Haytham's base. Haytham went serious and use his "Vision" to find Bender in dark but Bender already spotted Haytham by saying "Your pretty Good.". Haytham fire his machine guns but missed Bender and hits the windows the lights are on. They both then use their knife to kill eachother. But Bender stronger and tougher outsmart Haytham and Stabbed Haytham and electricute him. Bender then stabs Haytham's skull. Killing him. Bender rides his helicopter and explode Haytham's base alongside Dead Haytham Kenway. Personality Beginning as a vengeful young man, Haytham was molded by his mentor Birch into a killer with a code. He tried to reconcile his Templar beliefs with his Assassin heritage, and hoped to unite the two Orders. As he matured, Haytham became a devout believer in the Templar ideology, eventually ascending to the position of Grand Master. Despite this, in contrast with many other Grand Masters such as Laureano de Torres y Ayala, Haytham did not consider himself above actual field work, and was unhesitant to leap into action when the situation called for it. A man who lived in service to his ideals and in humanity, Haytham was fully convinced that bringing order, purpose and direction was for the benefit of mankind in the long run, and endeavored tirelessly to fulfil the Templar vision. Calm, collected, rational, charismatic and reasonable, Haytham acted as a member of authority, and was a natural leader. Under his direction, the Colonial Rite flourished, eventually purging North America of most Assassin presence. A reasonable leader, the only time when Haytham had a visible outburst of anger was when he confronted Benjamin Church about his betrayal of the Templar cause. Even then, his anger was not expressed on his own behalf, but on that of his own beliefs and ideology, which more or less spurred his life and deeds. Slightly conceited in some ways, Haytham's upbringing as an upper-class individual was evident by him ignoring lower class civilians. When in the company of people closer to what he believed to be his level of intelligence or class, he was quite kind and more well-mannered. In all instances, Haytham was distinguished from both his father and his son by having a natural aristocratic bearing, speaking in an elegant London accent different from that of his compatriots, and from his father and son respectively. His disregard for those underneath his standards contrasted with his respect towards the Native Americans, who many considered savages, as he engaged in a relationship with Kaniehtí:io. On some occasions, Haytham would attempt to chime in with some humor, but in most situations he was relatively serious. This came with a courteous manner though, as he showed compassion towards the Native American people, saving them from slavery at the hands of Silas Thatcher, and his admonishment of Charles Lee's negativity towards them was proof of his true concern for the conditions of mankind in general, and marked him distinctly from any power schemer. Haytham was also reasonably good natured, his work as a Templar notwithstanding. He did not kill the child at the opera house who witnessed him assassinate Miko and he readily agreed to help Benjamin Franklin find his almanac pages if he saw any. He also saved the life of James Fairweather on board the Providence during the storm, even when he could have left him to fall. Additionally, Haytham was unflinching in a fight, defending Charles against Connor and acting calmly when captured by Church's men as he tailed the convoy. After Haytham discovered every word uttered by his mentor had been a lie, he became a significantly more irrational and impulsive individual, forcing people to do the dirty work and jumping into situations he knew he could make another person finish. Haytham had also become somewhat crueler, unthinkingly killing his prisoners, although he was secretly shocked by his own malice, as he wrote in his journal. In the company of his son, though, his hardened demeanor softened in some ways, or he made an attempt to be nice without displaying too much emotion, recognizing his young self in Connor's naive beliefs that all could become free, or that the Assassins and Templars could achieve peace together. He did seem somewhat distraught when Connor cut ties with him after the face off with Washington, and only relented in the face of Connor's adamant wish to break ties with him. Despite his love for his son, his belief in the Templar cause prevailed, and so he ultimately attempted to kill Connor in order to protect it. In this way, he could be seen to sacrifice even those things close to him, all in the ultimate interests of mankind, even if his methods were less than stellar, recalling the Creed of the Assassins who killed because they must. As an ultimate gesture of love for his son, Haytham left behind his journal for Connor, in an attempt to have his son understand his life's journey, despite their clashing ideologies. After his death, Connor agreed to compromise with his father by acknowledging his beliefs that humanity was flawed, but instead retained hope that it would improve. Relationships Connor . Haytham's son and his archenemy. Both Connor and Haytham were friendly archenemies to stop Benjamin Church's plans. After that, they hated eachother and wanted to kill eachother, though, Haytham really does care for his son Charles Lee Like White Star, Charles Lee is Haytham's best friend and a sidekick to him. He,White Star and Lee meet in the Boston and the three become best friends and protected eachother. After many goals that they success. Haytham and White Star promotes Lee to be a Templar. White Star After being defeated by Mifune, White Star was saved by Haytham, who healed him up and the two become best allies. Haytham and White Star are planning to get rid of Chaos beings known as Discord, so White Star disguise as a helpful and a ally to the heroes even his own son. After Discord's defeat, White Star and Haytham remeet and are planning to rule the Multiuniverse. Black Star Tsubaki Taki Templar Orders Bender They both meet in Blackpool as rivals. Bender sees Haytham as an honorable villain, despite being arrogant. Bender may have friendly rivalry with Haytham, though Bender will be disgusted about for what Haytham did to his son and other people of Assassin's Creed Universe. Anarky Anarky is a character Kenway has a personal history with. He holds a grudge against Anarky for some the chaos costumed man did to him in the past. Even what Anarky did to Haytham, Haytham has been praparing for the next time he encounters him so he'll be ready to fight him. He is the chaos to Kenway's order. Trivia Haytham is one of the most masterminds in the history of Multiuniverse. Haytham is one of the evil father of heroes of all time. Haytham and Bender are very similar: They both are masterminds to trick their enemies They both are tall and strong They both have a wife and a child They both are gentle and calm Haytham1.png Haytham2.png Haytham4.png haytham5.png haytham6.png Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Anti Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Humans Category:Father of Hero Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Hat Wearer Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Members of Templar Orders Faction Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Main Villains Category:Main Villain Duumvirates Category:Main Characters in Blackpool Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Tragic Villains Category:Evil Genius Category:Power Hungry Category:Swordsmen Category:Karma Houdini Category:Characters hailing from the Assassin's Creed Universe Category:Badass Normal Category:Characters in Blackpool Category:Main Members of The Templar Orders Faction Category:Villain Protagonist Category:Main Villains in Blackpool Category:Sadists Category:Son of Hero Category:The Star Alliance`s villains Category:Rivals Category:Villains in Blackpool Category:Tsubaki's Archenemies Category:Connor's Archenemies Category:Bender's Rivals Category:Main Villain Ensembles Category:Sarcastic Characters Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Adrian Hough Category:Mass Murderers Category:Superhumans Category:Humans with Superhuman strength Category:The B Team’s villains Category:The Alpha Team's Villains Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:The Miracle Elite's Villains Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Villains Category:The Striker Force's Villains Category:Gun Users Category:Unfettered Characters Category:Tricksters Category:Videos Category:Enemies of The Terrorist Unit Category:Funniest Characters Category:Lawful Evil Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Characters who don't Age Category:Master Orator Category:Mastermind Category:Warlords Category:Grey Zone Category:Main Characters of The Final Half of The4everreival and daveg502 Storyline Category:Big Bads Category:Villains who have a point Category:Scary Characters Category:The Dreaded Category:Jerks Category:Brutes Category:Extremists Category:One-Man Army Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Members of the Templar Orders Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Deceased Villains Category:Characters who have Died with Honor Category:Dictators Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502